


Sevmione : Tout en mots - 6. Obtenir

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Sevmione : Tout en mots [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Sevmione - Tout en mots, prompt, sevmione - Freeform, snanger
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[OS] Severus obtenait tout ce qu'il voulait. Enfin, en règle générale. Et lorsque que quelque chose - ou en l'occurrence quelqu'un - lui résistait, il n'hésitait pas à employer tous les moyens possibles et imaginables pour le faire tomber entre ses griffes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sevmione : Tout en mots - 6. Obtenir

**Author's Note:**

> Rien ne m'appartient ;)

Severus Rogue avait pour habitude de ruser jusqu'à pouvoir obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Refiler certains élèves en retenue à Rusard pour ne pas être embêté toute la soirée, « _demander_ » à Hagrid d'aller lui chercher certains ingrédients rares dans la Forêt Interdite, « _expliquer_ » à McGonagall que c'était de la faute des Gryffondors et non de la sienne que le sablier des points de la maison des lions était entièrement vide, ainsi que beaucoup d'autres choses illégales ou immorales, tout cela était devenu sa spécialité.

Habitué comme il l'était à avoir tout ce qu'il souhaitait, soit par la manipulation soit en impressionnant son interlocuteur, il pensait qu'il « _obtiendrait_ » Hermione Granger, la nouvelle et très séduisante Maîtresse des Sortilèges, de la même façon. Sauf que la lionne s'était avérée beaucoup moins malléable que ses collègues plus âgés, au grand désappointement du Maître des Potions.

Severus s'était trituré les méninges pendant des jours après que Granger l'ait poliment rembarré pour la dixième fois. Il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui n'allait pas dans tous les plans qu'il avait déjà mis en œuvre.

Déclencher une alerte incendie et s'arranger pour se retrouver coincé seul avec _elle_ dans l'une des nombreuses salles pare-feu du château, fait. _Elle_ n'avait cependant pas eu l'air intéressée par ses tentatives de drague. Et pour couronner le tout, Dumbledore lui avait passé un savon à cause de la fausse alerte. Lorsqu'il repensait à ce jour, il se disait que décidément ce n'avait pas été sa journée.

Modifier en douce le planning des rondes nocturnes pour qu' _elle_ se retrouve obligée d'effectuer la sienne avec lui, fait aussi. Il n'avait par contre pas réussi à _la_ coincer dans un cul-de-sac car _elle_ semblait connaître l'école de magie comme sa poche. Et toute cette série de « _râteaux_ » avait été dure à encaisser pour le directeur des Serpentards.

Finalement l'idée de génie lui vint au beau milieu de la nuit. Severus se gifla mentalement pour n'y avoir pas pensé plus tôt. Il peaufina son plan jusqu'à l'aube et, au petit matin de cette nouvelle journée qui semblait plutôt intéressante, tout lui sembla parfait.

Le soir-même, il invita Hermione à prendre le thé chez lui. La jeune femme, bien que méfiante, accepta sa demande. Le rendez-vous pris, Severus s'arrangea pour être affairé à ranger sa réserve d'ingrédients lorsqu'elle arriverait.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Conformément à son plan, lorsque Granger le rejoignit devant la porte de sa réserve, il fit « _accidentellement_ » tomber une fiole de Poudre d'Attirance sur le sol, où elle se brisa aussitôt. Le produit fit bien vite effet sur lui-même ainsi que sur sa « _proie_ ». Tout devint flou, et ils s'abandonnèrent tous les deux à l'appel de leurs sens...

 

Quelques heures plus tard, lorsque Severus se réveilla, il fut ravi de constater qu'Hermione, allongée à côté de lui, arborait toujours le même air satisfait dans son sommeil que celui qu'elle avait déjà quand elle s'était endormie.

Oui, Severus Rogue obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait, même par des moyens immoraux.


End file.
